The present invention relates to corner or edge beading material and plaster building material accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extruded corner edge strip and a clip for maintaining abutting ends of two corner edge strips in end-to-end engagement.
Plaster, cement, and other plastic or stucco type building materials are very popular for internal and external architectural applications. These materials are very desirable for providing a variety of surfaces and achieving a variety of architectural designs. The versatility of the material and techniques are being used, with increasing popularity, to create architectural designs for structures ranging from commercial to residential to industrial. Many of these applications involve large surfaces which may extend over large distances. For example, a multi-story structure may have several large planar surfaces which are uninterrupted or interrupted only by one or a few windows.
Well-known plastering or stuccoing techniques include constructing a base structure or frame upon which lath and successive layers of plastic materials, such as plaster, are applied. Another construction technique uses wallboard (also known as mineral board or gypsum board) panels attached to a structural frame. The seams and edges of the panels are covered with an appropriate joint compound and/or taping material. In either construction technique, a "finish coat" may be applied over the panels or built up plaster. Through practice and artistry, a craftsman employing the stuccoing techniques can achieve many types of architectural details.
One feature which is basic and essential to stucco or plaster construction is the edge, corner or casing joint. These features are constructed using some form of corner bead or casing material. The corner bead typically provides an arcuate corner of rigid construction which prevents chipping and nicking of the corner. Also, the corner beading provides a screed edge to screed a level surface over the intersection covered by the corner bead strip. In a similar manner, a bullnose bead provides the same benefits of a corner bead. The bullnose, however, is a larger radius arcuate surface, used to achieve a desired architectural effect. A casing bead or strip is used to provide generally planar cornered edges such as around a window or door casement.
Depending on the length of the intersection, several pieces of beading or strip material may have to be butted end-to-end in order to cover the entire length. Generally, the bead strips have one or more flanges extending from the arcuate portion or junction which allow the strip to be attached by nailing or screwing to the corresponding intersecting surfaces or wall structure. Once one strip is attached, another strip may be butted against the free end of the attached strip and secured in a similar manner.
Positioning of the abutting edges can be very difficult, a slight shift in one of the strips can throw the abutting edges out of alignment. It is very important to maintain highly precise alignment at the abutting ends since failure to maintain alignment will result in obvious angular irregularities along the intersection. For example, slight misalignment of two ends may create a noticeable shift along the entire length of the edge. Further, since such edges may extend over long distances (i.e. several stories), and the edges are used as screed edges, repeated shifts at abutting ends will make the finished plastered wall appear choppy, wavy, and in general aesthetically unpleasing.
For the forgoing reasons, it would be desirable to provide a corner bead and/or casing strip which may be positioned in end-to-end abutment with a second corresponding strip such that the abutting ends are in precise alignment.